The Three L's: Love, Lies, and Loss
by Witchy-Vampiress
Summary: This is a Young Lupin/OC and probably have a bit of Young Sirius/OC too. Megra Brown is having problems. She can't sleep at night so she sleeps during the day... and during her classes. She falling asleep while doing her homework and her friends are w
1. December 23, 1977

December 23, 1977

**December 23, 1977**

"Face it, Lils, He would drink frog spawn for you." Said Olivia smiling sheepishly, "And like it!". Lily sighed unhappily, "Olivia, I know that, but he is still a pompous self-centered egotistical arrogant git!"

Olivia smiled fully, "A pompous self-centered egotistical arrogant it who would drink frog spawn for you if you asked him and enjoy every drop of it." She said, "I'm telling you, Lily, eventually he'll just give up with the pick-up lines and just follow you around on his knees all day." Lily laughed, "Now, I think I'll wait just to see that."

Lily and Olivia had just stomped away from another failed attempt at astonishing Lily by James Potter. They were walking next to the lake and spotted the large shade tree next to it. They saw that under the shade tree was Megra.

Her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms folded on her knees and her head resting on her arms as an open book she'd enchanted floated in front of her face and her cloak pulled tightly around her against the cold. Lily and Olivia ran over to her to see if she was okay.

Olivia kneeled down, putting a hand on Megra's shoulder, "Meg. Meg, why don't you go up to the dormitory." Said Olivia quietly while she nudged Megra awake. Megra stirred, "But I can't If I do I can't see… I mean... I can't study for exams." She recovered quickly.

Olivia glanced up from her kneeling position to look to Lily, silently asking if Lily noticed what she had, and Lily nodded. Megra had dark circles around her eyes; her long dark-brown hair that was generally sleek and shiny, was dull and mousy and her eyes had an unusual tension to them.

Megra yawned, then stretched out, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Her eyes seemed to glance past Olivia. Lily turned subtlety to see what she was looking at… or whom.

Lily turned back to Megra grinning; "Yeah, Olivia and I were just going to get our Defense Against The Dark Arts books from the common room. Come on, Liv." She said implying.

Olivia followed behind Lily obediently. Lily glanced back at Megra as they began to walk into the direction of the common room. Once they were a considerable distance from Megra, as not to be over heard, Lily looked to Olivia concernedly.

"Olivia, Do you know who is studying at the other tree just visible from the one our dear friend Meg is studying under?" she asked goading, "Meg has a Crush on Remus!"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her, "Of course she does! It's about time…" she said glancing over her shoulder again, "But we'd better push it along, Lils, before she keels over from exhaustion. I'm a lighter sleeper than you are, Mrs. Hogwarts-Express," Lily moaned.

So Olivia knew about her snoring problem. Lily looked at her flabbergasted, " Don't You Dare Tell A Soul," she said threateningly, "Or I will tell the entire Great Hall that you suck your thumb." Olivia put her hands up in defense, "Oh, come on, Lily, you know I wouldn't tell anyone." Olivia said smiling mischievously. Olivia glanced in Megra's direction, "What I mean is, I'm pretty sure she hasn't slept at all in at least a week, except for the little cat-naps she has accidentally during classes."

Lily thought for a moment, then she grimaced, "Olivia, can you talk to your…" she added a dramatic pause, for she loathed the word, and especially the person, "_boyfriend_?" she said with much strain.

Olivia rolled her eyes again, "Merlin's Beard, Lily, you don't have to act like your talking about a Blast-Ended Screwt or something. He's just my boyfriend." She said laughing. Lily scowled;

"Who happens to be the best friend of the most arrogant, air-headed…" she began as Olivia cut her off, "Long Insults Short, James Potter." Olivia said conclusively. Olivia looked to Lily for a moment, "Wait a minute! You despise Sirius because he happens to be James Potter's best friend, but so is Remus!" she said decidedly.

Lily's cheeks turned slightly pink, "Because… because… Remus isn't as foul to people as Sirius and _James_. That arrogant, evil…" Olivia sighed tiredly, "Again, to sum up, James Potter."

Lily grimaced again, "_Yes_," she said with mostly-loathing in her voice, "Talk to _your boyfriend_ and see how Remus feels about Meg." Olivia grinned mischievously, "Yes, M'am, don't have to tell me twice." She said as she began to walk off towards the common room.

"You know, a usual conversation includes things like words and sentences and not just tongues!" Lily shouted after her. Olivia turned around with a look of mock unhappiness, "You take all the fun out of life, Lily Evans!!" she shouted back smiling.

Olivia strode into the Gryffindor common room prominently and noticed two boys sitting in the squashy armchairs next to the fire.

One of the boys had dark messy ruffled looking hair and round-glasses and looked rather depressed and put out. The other had shoulder length dark brown hair and kind and almost haunted gray eyes and was clearly trying to cheer the other boy up.

The boy with shoulder length brown hair's chair back was to the portrait hole so she couldn't resist scaring the quaffles out of him.

She stepped quietly behind the boy as the other looked past him and at her. She raised a finger to her lips to signify that he shouldn't say anything. She stood behind the longhaired boy for a moment to hear what he was talking about.

"Cheer up, mate, it's not like it's the first time." he said in an attempt to cheer him up but thoroughly not succeeding, "Leg-locker curses are easy to counter, it's not as hard as that Bat-Boogey Hex she put on you in first year."

Olivia, as stealthy as a cat, leaned down, barely breathing and put her lips to the long -haired boy's ear. She smiled and then proceeded to whisper, "Hello, Snufflzeez!" she said flirtatiously.

This caused the long -haired boy to jump out of his chair and attempt to stand up and turn around at the same time. Sadly, it didn't work out quite as he had hoped.

He tripped over his own feet landing straight on the threadbare carpet, long hair nearly in the fire. The messy haired boy in the glasses was squirming in his chair with the loud and vivacious laughter that had bubbled from inside him that the longhaired boy had not been able to summon.

The longhaired boy stared at the ceiling, not even looking to see whom it was who had scared him, "Hello, Kitten." He said as if this was a common practice that had been practiced too many times.

He glanced over to the messy haired boy who was still wriggling in his chair with laughter. "Stuff it, Prongs." He muttered quietly. Then, trying to save himself further embarrassment, he turned on his side resting his chin on his hand.

"Hello there, Kitten, Care to join me?" he said flirtatiously. Olivia laughed heartily, "Not on your life, Dog-breath!" She said resting a hand on the back of the armchair.

"Oi, I resent that." He said mock pouting. Olivia crossed around the armchair she was resting on and offered him a hand up. He took it, but to her surprise, he wrapped his foot around her ankle and pulled simultaneously. This caused Olivia to fall right on top of him.

"Sirius Arcturus Black, you are so pathetic." She said with a laugh in her voice once she landed on his chest. He grinned at her, "I know, but you love me anyway." He said sweetly. She smiled back at him, "Yes, I do, Padfoot, if no one else will have you, then I guess I have to." She said jokingly.

Sirius leaned up to kiss her but she pulled away. She suddenly remembered why she had come to the common room in the first place. "I almost forgot, I actually came here for a reason." She said as she stood up. Sirius looked up at her in mock hurt, "And I'm not a good enough reason?" he said.

She smiled but did not answer as she saw Prongs rubbing his legs seemingly pondering something. Olivia looked at him regretfully, "How are your legs, James, she was about ready to hang you from the top of the astronomy tower, you got lucky with that leglocker curse, " she said, "Maybe if you cool down on the ego, she wouldn't get so angry."

James looked at her depressedly, "Still thinks I'm an egotistical arrogant git, doesn't she?" he asked sadly, knowing the answer. Olivia nodded solemnly, "Yeah, in so many more words than that." She said in a weak joking voice, however it didn't seem to make James feel any better.

He stared into the fire for a few moments and suddenly burst into speech, "I'm going to the dormitory." He said as he got up and walked to the stairway. Sirius waved feebly and said, "It'll get better, mate, I'm sure of it." James looked at him and grinned halfheartedly and continued up the stairs.

"He's been taking it rougher than usual, I think this time he really means it." Sirius said in general, whether it was to himself, Olivia, or the air. Olivia could tell that, even in his own boyish way, he was worried about his best mate.

Olivia smiled and turned to him, "Like you said, Sirius, it'll get better. Lily is insulting him more than ever now." She said. Sirius was giving her a 'And HOW exactly does that translate to a good thing?' look. She rolled her eyes, "That means she's in denial about her feelings. It means she trying to reinforce the fact that she loathes him, when really, deep inside, she loves him like no one else."

Sirius smiled as kind of a 'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about but, I'll pretend I do' smile. Olivia laughed, while slinking her arm around his waist, "I love you." She said laughing.

They sat down in one of the squashy armchairs together, him sitting down first, then her gingerly sitting sideways on his lap, legs dangling off the edge of the chair.

"Oh, Sirius, I was actually sent up here by Lily to ask you something." She said as he was mischievously playing with one of her hands. "What is it, Kitten?" he asked, lamely ending his play with her hand by lacing her fingers with his.

"I came to ask you if you knew if Moony has a crush on Meg?" she asked in anticipation. Sirius looked at her quizzically, "Why?" he asked. Olivia looked up to the ceiling jokingly, "No reason." She said smiling. He looked at her and smiled, " I think so, but I'm not quite sure. I'll ask him for you." He said calmly.

Sirius brought up a gentle finger to trace Olivia features with. He traced along her soft jawbone and once he finished he allowed his hand to rest on her cheek and his thumb to rest on her lips where he could feel the warm calm breathing emanating from her. Olivia brought up the corners of her mouth into a sweet smile.

Her eyes were twinkling mischievously, "Oh, Kiss me already, you idiot." She said with a laugh. He, following as he was told for once, pressed his soft sweet lips to hers.

Olivia thought briefly back to what Lily had said. Olivia smiled to herself, _I bet I can have an entire conversation and not utter a word, Lily Evans. You just don't know a single thing about Sirius' Kisses_, she thought and allowed herself to get lost in the maze of Sirius' lips.

Later that day, Lily, Olivia, and Megra were strolling to Transfiguration. Lily looked at Megra worriedly, "Did you get any sleep during the break, Meg?" Lily asked curiously. Olivia piped up too, "Because, no offense, but you look ruddy awful, Meg." She said apologetically.

Meg smiled a sleepy smile; "I got a bit of sleep during the break." She said, however her eyes said differently, "But, no worries. This is the last class before the Christmas holidays, you know." Her tired blue-green eyes told them she hadn't gotten more than maybe five minutes of sleep. Olivia and Lily glanced at each other worriedly. The three of them walked into Transfiguration and got in to pairs.

Olivia sat next to a sleepy and dreamy looking Megra while Lily sat directly behind them with a nice redheaded girl named Molly Prewett.

The more Olivia thought, she believed that Megra reminded her more and more of that boy in Ravenclaw, the strange one… Lovegood, Xenophillius Lovegood, for a worry-free moment she wondered if Xenophillius Lovegood ever slept, but her attention was turned to the pair in front of her.

Much to Olivia and Lily's slight dismay, the pair in front of Megra and Olivia was Sirius and Remus.

Olivia looked at Remus and saw that his blue-gray eyes looked tired, though she could not tell if they were anymore tired than usual. Remus turned around and smiled at Megra.

"Hello, Meg, how are you?" he said rather cheerfully. Megra looked at him with a mixture of a dazed and dreamy look, "Oh, hello, Remus, I'm alright." She replied, giving off the feeling that she wasn't completely sure what was going on around her.

Remus looked at her for a moment worriedly and turned around in his seat. Sirius, however, looked to Olivia. He shot her a 'Is she alright?' look. She returned in the form of a 'I have no idea.' look. Sirius suddenly looked as if he'd remembered something and smiled impishly. Sirius glanced at Remus, then glanced to the dazed and confused Megra and nodded, a grin sliding on his face slowly.

Olivia knew what that meant; she mentally punched the air and gave Sirius a regal smile. "_I Love You, Padfoot._" She mouthed at him. He grinned back at her, "_I Know, Kitten, and I won't let you forget it._" He mouthed back shaking his head and grinning.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in and began talking about Animagi and how people became them as Sirius glanced back at Olivia and grinned secretively. She knew what he was thinking. Both them and their friends had secrets and only Sirius and she knew their similar secret.

Professor McGonagall was only a few minutes in to the lesson when Olivia heard things next to her that struck her with horror. Megra was asleep. Worse, she was talking in her sleep.

"Hello, Remus…" she said, thankfully, not loud enough for anyone to hear but Olivia. Olivia tried to sit there and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was going on, but couldn't manage it when she heard her own name.

"…Olivia and Lily… James and Sirius…" she heard her say faintly. She was getting worried.

What if Remus heard her? She would be terribly embarrassed. Worse what if the whole class heard her. She probably wouldn't come out of the dormitory for a month, Megra was so soft spoken anyway, and she would probably stop talking completely if was properly humiliated.

As Olivia's mind was racing she heard, "Happy Christmas, Remus… couldn't … get… spell… right." As if Megra's voice was on a badly tuned radio fading in and out on every other word. Though, Megra's voice was getting louder. Olivia had to do something.

"Megra." She whispered quietly hoping it would wake her up. "Megra." She whispered again. No avail. However, her whispering caught the keen ears of the Transfiguration Professor and head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall.

"What do we have here, Miss Jones?" She said, interrupting her own lecture. The whole class was turned and staring at Olivia and the sleeping Megra, most particularly, though, the pair in front of them, Remus and Sirius.

She glanced at Remus for a moment and thought she saw a flicker of concern, but it was quickly brushed away. Then, she glanced at Sirius with a pleading look on her face _Do Something, Sirius!_ She thought loudly. He dug in his pockets, looking for anything, and pulled out the contents. About three Knuts. He shrugged as he gave her a "Sorry" look. _Wonderful_, she thought, _the one time he doesn't have a bloody dungbomb in his pocket!_

Olivia silently begged that Megra not say anything to embarrass herself too much and said, "It seems, Professor, that Megra has fallen asleep." Professor McGonagall looked to Megra with what looked like worry for a moment, then looked with her stern look again.

"We can't have that." She said, "Miss Brown!" Megra remained asleep and Olivia silently begged her to wake up. "Miss Brown!!" Professor McGonagall repeated louder and sterner than the first. Then, Olivia just couldn't stand it.

"Megra!" Olivia whispered loudly and elbowed Megra hard in the ribs. Her head shot up from the desk, "Yes, Professor?" she said with tons of cheesy enthusiasm. Professor McGonagall looked at her again with the stern and almost worried look,

"Miss Brown, please see me at the end of the lesson." She said. Olivia's heart stopped racing as fast. At the end of the lesson, Olivia had waited for Megra but Megra simply walked past her and muttered something about going to bed.

She didn't even bother to tell her the details of the meeting with McGonagall. Megra stormed in to the dormitory, enchanted the curtains to stay closed so there would be no light and left herself to her thoughts in the dark. She stayed there for hours until the other girls came in and fell asleep.

They didn't bother to check on her because she had been playing possum every time a girl looked her way. She didn't want to talk about it. Except with him. 

She lay there in her four-poster, letting her mind wander through another sleepless night. She wished her nights would be whole again. She was sleeping in her classes and her professors were worrying about her.

She felt a soft flump on her knees and looked up towards it. She saw it was her Cat, Cosmic Creepers. She sat up and set her cat on her lap. "What am I going to do, Cosmic?" she asked the cat quietly, "I can't keep on like this, if I do, I'm sure to fail my exams." The cat, naturally, didn't reply, but purred affectionately and nuzzled the hand that was petting her absentmindedly. "If I don't do something, I'm really going to embarrass myself, and worse, in front of Remus!" she whispered to the cat while cringing at the thought of the Transfiguration class she had had.

That afternoon, she had been sitting in class and Professor McGonagall was talking about Animagus and how someone would become one. She was listening as intently as she could, considering she hadn't slept in over a week, next thing she knew she was… There.

She was strolling through a light snow in the Hogwarts grounds while everyone else was on a Hogsmeade visit. She knew there was nothing there she hadn't seen before, so she was just walking the grounds.

She saw him sitting under a tree with a bewitched book that was not getting wet by the snow. She smiled as she approached the tree, _always thinks of everything…_, she thought vaguely.

"Hello, Remus." She said happily. He looked up from his book smiling back to her, "Oh, Hello, Meg." She started to open her mouth to say something when Remus seemed to head her off at the pass. "There are only so many times one can go to Hogsmeade with James and Sirius and buy dungbombs and things from Zonko's until you just get tired of their plans of berating Filch with them." He said tiredly, "Their latest plans have lacked a certain creativity."

Megra smiled, "There are only so many times you can go with Lily and Olivia to follow James and Sirius buying dungbombs and things from Zonko's." Megra said smiling and sitting next to him as the light snowflakes fell delicately on his long light-brown hair and on to the bridge of his nose.

She didn't know why she specifically noticed the light snowflakes on the bridge of his nose. She thought, perhaps, it was because it showed how long he had been looking down into the hefty-looking volume.

She looked down to the book in his lap and smiled, "William Shakespeare?" she asked. Remus turned a little pink and Megra had the feeling it wasn't from the cold.

"I have a soft spot for Elizabethan literature." He said. Megra smiled sheepishly, "I think Olivia mentioned that once." She said quietly. From under her cloak she pulled a quaintly wrapped rectangular package in violet paper with an oddly shaped bow.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." She said nervously, then she saw him glance to the bow, "I wasn't very good at the flick you were supposed to do at the end of the spell." She added smiling slightly.

Remus looked to Megra with his prematurely aged gray-eyes, "Thank you, Meg." He said, an odd flicker in his eyes. He carefully pulled the paper off and found that the package was a book. Megra smiled, waiting in anticipation for him to open the cover.

He looked to the front. The title of the book was _The Moon Hast Power Over Us_, By Anonymous. He felt the book for a fleeting moment. it had the feeling of being very old and very…helpful.

Remus looked up to Megra, rather frightened, "How did you…?" he began, but Megra put a hand up to stop him. "Open the cover." She said solemnly. Remus opened the cover and read in a intricate and large handwriting,

Remus, The Moon Hast Power Over Both Of Us. We are the same. The Moon is our only fear. I Love You, Remus John Lupin. And I will never tell another living soul our Evils.

Love,

Megra Jayne Brown

Remus looked to Megra completely aghast. It was this very moment where Megra leaned forward and pressed her cold lips to his.

"Miss Brown!" she heard faintly. "Miss Brown!!" she heard louder, but the feeling of Remus' lips was overwhelming. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her side, "Megra!!" she heard a loud whisper resembling Olivia say.

Her head shot straight up, "Yes, Professor?!" she said with a lot of unneeded enthusiasm. Professor McGonagall looked at her with a stern and almost worried look, "Miss Brown, please see me at the end of the lesson." She said.

It was one of the many times she had fallen asleep during her lessons lately. When McGonagall held her up, she looked at Megra concerned, "Miss Brown, are you alright?" she asked, "It isn't everyday that one of your straight A students begin to fall asleep during your classes. I've also heard this from your other Professors, Megra. What's wrong?" Megra smiled slightly fakely and shook her head.

"I'm alright, Professor. I just haven't slept well." This was an understatement, she thought as she petted Cosmic absentmindedly. She lay wide -awake here for one reason, and one reason alone, she loved Remus.

Her mind couldn't rest when she asked it to because she wished to tell him. She imagined the warmth of him next to her, his arms wrapped around her. She wished he would hold her. She wished he would share the secret that she already knew.

He was a werewolf. She had known since the end of their first year. Before James and Sirius had even known. She remembered spotting another werewolf on the grounds before with a stag and a large dog, wishing to know who they were. Yes, another werewolf. She was a werewolf.

She had transformed every full moon and came back to the dormitory and found that Remus looked just as bad as her, worse sometimes. Remus would just fall asleep in the common room, before his fifth year.

Sometimes she would stay and just watch him. The gentle way his hair fell in his face, the calmness of his breathing. She noticed the calmness of his features, usually so rigid and worried. A few times she had gone to touch his hand and to say, "I know your pain, Remus, I share it." But turned her hand back because she hadn't the courage. Remus hand looked so soft and warm. His touch seemed so gentle. She had always known there was a gentleness in his manner. She thought it was an attempt to counteract the ferocity and anger of the werewolf within him.

At first, she believed that he had been dueling with Lucius Malfoy or something. Then, as she got to know him better, she found that Remus wouldn't pick a fight for no reason, so she quickly ruled that out. Then she began to vaguely remember seeing another werewolf on the grounds and pieces fell into place.

She sat there and, for the first time, she picked up Cosmic and set her down on the dormitory floor, and she swung her feet over the side of her bed and threw her lavender cloak over her shoulders. _A good walk around the common room should clear my head_, she thought hopefully, _however I doubt it_, said a pessimistic part of her. She stepped quietly out of the dormitory and walked frustrated towards the common room as Cosmic trailed after her.

It was an unusually cold night, since it was the school's winter holiday, and she was surprised to find a roaring fire in the common room when she got there. She paid no notice to it and walked to one of the squashy armchairs, deep in thought about the boy she loved.

So deep in thought, she didn't notice that in the particular armchair she was sitting in already had a bleary-eyed occupant. "Meg!" she heard the person yelp in surprise. Megra jumped up and spun around, "Remus?" she said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Remus had turned a dark shade of scarlet and muttered something like, "Couldn't sleep."

Megra felt her face burn. Could he have been wondering the same thing she was? She was sure she had turned a similar shade of scarlet, "Yeah, me either…" she said quietly.

_I should talk to him, I should just spill everything before I begin to fail my end of terms_, Megra thought hopefully. Megra didn't even give herself a moment to think.

"Remus, I love you. I love you even though you're a werewolf!" she said loudly and quickly as if that would soften the breaking of her heart. She closed her eyes awaiting the blast, but it didn't come.

She looked up, he was looking at her wide-eyed and nervous, "How did you know…? How long…?" he choked out.

She thought for a moment, _I just told him I love him and he's worried about how I knew? Oh, Remus, if your going to break my heart then do it quickly and painlessly._

She was shaking and her voice was breathy and high pitched, "I've known since the end of First year." She said, an attempt at calm.

Remus looked at her in astonishment as if he had just realized what she had really said, " Wait…You… Love me?" he asked breathlessly. Megra shut her eyes for comfort and nodded profusely. She left her eyes closed so she could not see the look on Remus' face a look, she feared, of laughter at the thought. Her eyes were so tight she could not even see glimmers of light behind her eyelids.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand take hers and another stroke the back of her hand as to stop the hard trembling. Completely taken aback by this reaction, she gasped and opened her eyes to find aged gray eyes staring into them with warmth and kindness.

"Is that why you've been falling asleep in class? Because of me?" he asked softly. Megra nodded, "I haven't slept in eight days, and every time I sleep in class, I, well, dream of you." She said.

She couldn't bear to look at Remus she was far too frightened. She stared down to the threadbare carpet, avoiding his gaze.

"Megra, I Love you, too." She heard a voice barely above a whisper. Her head snapped up automatically. She stared into those enticing gray eyes. "I've been doing the same." He said, "I've been pacing about the common room because I was worried about you." Megra smiled genuinely,

"Oh, Remus…" she said before racing forward throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. She felt his breath mixing with hers and she could smell him. He smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She felt his hand lace fingers with hers, but suddenly he snapped back and unlaced them.

He turned his back to her looking towards the fire, "This can't happen, Meg." He said, "I'm too dangerous. To you, even more so." Megra looked to his back wide-eyed, "Remus, I'll be fine. You aren't as dangerous to me as others. All you could do to me is hurt me when you're not in your right mind." She said simply.

She walked forward and grasped his hand, "I know… that you have reservations about it, but believe me, you won't hurt me." She said. She wanted to say, "I know your pain, Remus, and I share it." Though she considered this would be a rather bad thing to do since she just revealed she loved him.

He turned himself to look at her. The weary and nervous tension was in his face again and the worry in his eyes. He stepped towards her, putting a light hand on her scared face, concern still in his eyes.

She closed her eyes briefly, relishing the feeling. This was her dreams coming true. She opened her eyes and looked at him with all her heart. In that gaze, she put all the love and feeling she had in her heart and whispered, as their eyes were locked, "You can't hurt me."

His gray eyes widened, "I know." He said as he pulled her tenderly towards him and placing a delicate kiss on her lips. He released her and led her over to the couch in front of the fire and they sat down, him draping an arm over her shoulders.

He looked at her, "Tell me about your dreams." He said in an odd voice. So then, she was plunged in to the world of her dreams as she described every one she had had for the last eight days. He looked at her intently, as if he was studying her every word.

Somehow, in her talking, relieving her burden of the last eight days, her head slowly made it's way to his shoulder and his tender arms slunk around her waist and, before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms, completely contented.


	2. December 24, 1977

December 24, 1977

**December 24, 1977**

That morning, she was awakened by the only students at Hogwarts over the holidays. She heard them talking loudly. As she attempted to figure out what was going on, she felt a faint flump on her stomach and opened her eyes to see Cosmic sitting on her lap once again.

"Good Morning, Cosmic." She said as she suddenly realized who was talking… and about what. She heard a loud wolf-whistle, "Great job, Moony!!" she heard James say. She glared at him as Remus began to wake-up too. She heard running down from the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"James, Sirius? What is going…" she heard Olivia begin as she raced down the stairs and saw what they were talking about followed by Lily. Olivia stared at Megra for a moment, then started jumping up and down, punching the air, and high-fiving Sirius.

"YES! Yes, we did it! We did it, Sirius! Can you believe it finally happened, Lily? I told you it would! I've known it was going to happen for years! YES!!" She said just as loudly as the boys cat-calling. When she began to begin another series of 'I told you so's' Sirius, to the thanks of everyone else, pulled Olivia into a kiss that would shut her up for at least long enough for the rest of them to have a short conversation.

Megra and Remus glared at them and said, in unison, "You can stop cheering like we're a Qudditch match." Megra glanced over at Remus and they grinned at each other. They were talking at the same time.

At this thought, James puffed up his chest and walked over to Lily, ruffling his hair. "I guess that leaves just you and me, Evans." He said and rammed her into a kiss before she could object. Bad idea.

The moment he let her go, she stood there for a split second, in wonder of how he could do something so stupid. Then, she brought her hand back and slapped him so hard he spun around on the spot and Lily stomped off to the girl's dormitory.

Olivia released herself from Sirius' kiss and stepped away from him a moment to put a hand on James' shoulder. " James, you have got to let down on the ego a bit, but…" Olivia leaned closer to him, "I think she's in love."

This had the desired affect on James that Olivia had hoped. He put his hand on his face and his eyes twinkled as he ran back up to the boy's dormitory. Olivia smiled, "I knew he'd do that," she said to Megra.

Sirius had wandered over to the window, since he had had no Olivia to snog. He smiled brightly, "It's snowed! Who fancies a walk?" he said.

Olivia smiled wider as she ran up to the girl's dormitory to talk to Lily. Sirius followed suit and ran up to follow James, leaving Megra and Remus the way they had started, all alone.

Megra settled herself in his arms again as he set his chin lightly on her shoulder. " Remus?" she said in a questioning voice. "Mmmmm?" he asked. She looked into the fire for a moment, "Do you really love me?" she asked wonderingly.

He took her hand, gently caressing the back of it with is thumb, "Yes, I love you." He said in a whisper in her ear. She smiled as she closed her eyes again, "When did you realize it?" she asked curiously again.

She could hear his smirk, "When Olivia accidentally set your robes on fire in charms in third year," he said, "What about you? When did you realize you loved me?" Megra smiled. She couldn't think, it was so long ago.

Then, she grinned, "When Sirius blamed you for melting the cauldron and spilling the wartcap powder on yourself in second year potions." She said laughing, "I remember I wanted to give you something since you were in the hospital wing, and I tried to enchant the Honeydukes Chocolate that Arthur Weasley got for me to look like flowers for you and they came out looking like cauliflowers…" Remus laughed too, "And tasted like burnt cabbage." He said reminiscing.

Megra went to get up, "I fancy a walk in the snow, don't you?" she asked smiling. Remus grinned mischievously, a smile that did not often cross his face, "Definitely." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him in a kiss as she was spellbound by the ferocity of his kiss. When given a moment to breathe, she smiled at him, "You've been studying James and Sirius' technique, haven't you?" she asked, winking. Remus smiled, "Perhaps…" he said pulling her into another kiss.

She, unwantingly, pulled away, "Remus, if we don't hurry they'll leave without us!" she said as she scurried back to the girls dormitory before he could catch her again.

She thought lovingly about him as she climbed the stairs to the dormitory. Was this real, or was it one of her dreams again? She never imagined he could love her, and love her the way she loved him. But he did.

But, a voice in the back of her head pointed out that he didn't know she was a werewolf. _Wait!_ She thought to her self, _the full moon! Its tonight!_ She told herself that she would reveal to Remus that she, also, was a werewolf.

Megra put her hand on the doorknob and pushed. "… I can't believe it, but Olivia, I love James Potter." Lily said. Megra was almost pushed backward as she heard this news. She hadn't expected it this soon.

"Then, why don't you tell him that?" asked Megra as she continued through the door. Olivia and Lily looked in her direction and Olivia smirked, " Yeah, listen to the girl who spent the night with Remus Lupin." She said jokingly. Megra pursed her lips, "I did not 'spend the night' with him." She said.

Olivia smiled mischievously, "Yeah, and Sirius and James woke-up with Remus in his bed." She said laughing. Megra rolled her eyes, "Okay, I did spend the night with him, but not like that, we just…talked." She said.

Olivia raised her eyebrows as Megra continued, "Okay, well, I did the talking he did the listening. He asked me about my dreams and I told him about them and some way or another, I came out falling asleep on his shoulder," She glared at Olivia, "And that was all." She said, "Honestly, of any of the Marauders, Remus would be the least likely to do anything like that."

Olivia looked at her in mock disgust, "I didn't say anything like that, it was you who put the label to it. Really, Megra, disgusting…" and by the end the three girls couldn't hold in their laughter. Breaking out of her fit of giggling, Megra looked to Lily, "Really, Lily, why don't you just tell him when we go for a walk?" she asked.

Lily became serious again. "I dunno. I don't know if I could. He's still so arrogant… sometimes. He did give me that Felix Felicis on Valentine's Day, even if he nicked it from Slughorn; and he helped Arthur Weasley when Lucius Malfoy was jinxing him, and James made Lucius' ears twice the size as normal and that was hilarious …but, still… " She said.

Olivia piped up, "Actually, Lily, he isn't really that arrogant anymore. Now it's just an act. Haven't you noticed he hasn't tortured Snape lately?" she asked hesitantly. She ploughed on, "To tell you the truth, he's been rather depressed these last few weeks. He really loves you, Lily."

Lily looked at Olivia with wide eyes, a look of realization on her face, "He hasn't. He hasn't bothered Severus in months." She said, "He loves me, doesn't he?" Megra and Olivia glanced at each other and nodded grinning. "Alright, I'll try to tell him." She said lamely.

They all walked around in the fresh, sparkling white snow. Sirius and Olivia in the front, hand in hand, followed Remus and Megra, then, about fifty feet from them was Lily and James.

"Sirius, why was it that you stopped hexing Snape?" Olivia asked him wonderingly. Sirius thought for a moment, "Because you asked me to." He said honestly. Olivia laughed, "Oh, pull the other one, Snuffles." Sirius shook his head, "No, really, Kitten. You asked me not to and I stopped." He said, "Even if he is a…" then proceeded to call Snape something that made Olivia go, "Sirius!"

Olivia smiled at him genuinely. She looked at him for a moment and said, "You really love me, don't you?" she said it as if it was both a statement but secretly a question, too.

Olivia thought of Sirius' dreadful brother in Slytherin. She thought about how awful the holidays were for him. He never really showed it, but she could tell that he didn't know much about love. He had been a disappointment to all of his family, with a few exceptions.

She thought back to her first year and remembered the howler that his mother had sent him. "How Dare You Be In Gryffindor!" she remembered the horrid voice say in loud loathing and disgust ringing throughout the Great Hall, "Thirteen Generations of Blacks in Slytherin, Sirius Arcturus Black! Thirteen! And You Have The Audacity To Be In Gryffindor, I suppose we must rely on Regulus to remain faithful to his blood." She remembered seeing an eleven-year-old Sirius sink in his seat and glare at the red envelope. Even then, she had sent him a pitying look. How was it his fault he was in Gryffindor? He didn't choose it; the sorting hat chose it for him.

She wished that Sirius could have the feeling of real family. She loved him so much. He smiled at her, breaking her from her thoughts, "Do you think I'd let you call me 'Snufflzeez' if I didn't?" he asked as he cringed at the saying of one of her many pet names for him.

"But, it just matches your… other personality." She said, laughing and nudging him with her shoulder. Olivia and Sirius were the only people who knew of the fact that there were five unregistered animagi and two werewolves in Gryffindor, nonetheless, Hogwarts. "About your other personality…" Olivia began, "Evidently, you three are going to be adding a few to your party tonight. Megra plans to tell or, more like, show Moony that he's not the only one."

Olivia pulled her royal blue cloak around her tighter. Sirius, noticing this, pulled Olivia closer to him, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks." She said as she noticed the lake was frozen and completely solid, "How about ice-skating?" she said.

Suddenly at that moment she heard a panicky, "Petrificus Totalus!" come from behind her and she and Sirius spun around. Past Megra and Remus, who were also turned around, they saw Lily. She was breathing hard and standing over the unmoving body of James lying in the snow. Olivia, Sirius, Megra, and Remus ran over to her and stopped when Lily bellowed,

"I LOVE YOU, YOU DIMWITTED TROLL!!" She shouted at him, "YOU MAYBE AN IDIOT MOST OF THE TIME, BUT SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE REALLY SWEET!" Lily stood over him huffing and puffing as Megra came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily," she began, "Was that entirely necessary?" Lily stared into James eyes, her breathing slowing, "Probably not." She said. Lily waved her wand over James and said, "Momento encore."

James stared at Lily for a moment as if what she had just said was in mermish, only blinking to show he was un-jinxed. James began to stand up, but did it rather clumsily, almost falling to the ground. He stood there still blinking.

Lily rolled her eyes, blushing from more than the cold, "I give up!" and she raced forward, grabbed the back of James untidy hair and forced his face toward hers. After the four others had brought their jaws from the ground, they began to cheer.

As a celebration, they all brought themselves to their respected partners and matched the action. That is, until Megra felt something cold and wet against the back of her head.

When she spun around, she saw Olivia grinning. Megra launched a projectile of snow towards Olivia, who ducked, so it hit Sirius straight in the face. Sirius retaliated by throwing a snowball supposedly towards Megra, but hit directly at James, presumably on purpose, and at once, they were plunged into an all out snowball war.

Megra, Olivia, and Lily sat next to the fire, their clothes and cloaks hanging in front of the fire to dry. They sat there, warming next to the fire and yet, shivering in their school cloaks using them as blankets. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" said Lily her teeth chattering.

Olivia grimaced, "Fun for you, maybe, Sirius didn't dump a handful of snow down the back of _your_ shirt, did he?" she said grumpily. Megra smiled. Seeing Olivia hop around like that had been absolutely hilarious, though to keep herself from leaping into fits of laughter again, she quickly changed the subject.

"I wonder where Remus, Sirius, and James went." She said conversationally. Olivia snorted, "Probably went to Honeyduke's and The Three Broomsticks to bring back an afternoon snack." She said happily. Lily and Megra looked at her in confusion. Olivia laughed, "Between you and me, those three know more about Hogwarts than Filch and McGonagall combined." She said in a lowered voice.

As if on cue, James, Sirius, and Remus came walking through the portrait hole, carrying huge bags under each arm. Olivia laughed again, "I told you." She said to the girls. James tossed bottles of Butterbeer to them and Sirius dumped the candy in front of the fire.

"Oh, I love sugar quills, they're my favorite." Megra said happily, picking one out of the pile. Remus stepped over to her, "_I_ love _you_." He said planting a kiss swiftly on her nose. There was a moan. "Oh, Moony." Said Sirius in disgust. Remus looked at him questioningly, "What?" he asked.

Sirius looked at him and rolled his eyes, "That had to be the worst line in the history of lines." James shook his head, "Yeah, Moony, I thought we'd taught you better than that." He said jokingly. Remus turned slightly pink.

Megra smiled at him, "Well, I thought it was sweet." She said smiling, then, she turned her attention to the other boys, "Yeah, and you're one to talk Mr. 'I guess that leaves just you and me, Evans.'" She mentioned directing it at James as the rest laughed.

Olivia provided ammunition to Sirius for Megra, "And you can't laugh much, either, Snuffly-Poo," she said loudly, " I remember a beauty of a line you gave me. What was it? Ah, yes, I remember, it went something like…" Olivia sprung off her chair on her knees on the floor, "Please, go out with me, Olivia, Puhweeeeeeeeeze!!" and she did an impression of a sad puppy as the rest of them laughed, "Yeah, that was a real classy number." She said grinning as Sirius turned bright red.

Megra looked around the room and tried to place this living picture in her memory. What ever happened, this was how she wanted to remember her friends. All the people she cared about most around a roaring fire after the largest snowball fight in a century, drinking butterbeer, eating sweets, and being in love.

She permanently seared the picture of Olivia giving a bright red Sirius a bear hug, Lily and James, arm in arm laughing cheerfully, and Her and Remus as contented as they had ever been in there lives, their hands laced together and his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

If they had only known then what was to happen.

Later that day, around dusk, Megra and Remus grew jumpy and quiet. For the first time that day, they were sitting in separate corners. Olivia and Lily glanced at each other and walked over to Megra, who was twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder and saw James and Sirius sneak down from the boy's dormitory and over to Remus. Sirius spotted her and winked and she winked back and turned back forward.

Lily looked at Megra with her kind emerald green eyes and touched the hand lying on her lap, "Meg, do you want to go ahead out to the grounds?" she asked her softly Megra glanced with her worried eyes over to Remus and then looked back to Lily, "Let Remus go first." She said in a calm voice.

Someone came to Olivia and touched her shoulder. She turned around to find Sirius there, "Kitten, Moony, Prongs and I are going for a walk on the grounds, we won't be back until late." He said sheepishly, "Is that…er…Alright?" Olivia smiled. Even though it was totally unnecessary, she was touched by his question, "Oh, Sure, Snuffles," she said, winking, "See you later." Sirius smiled and nodded in understanding.

Olivia saw James pull something out of his bag and walk out, with Remus and Sirius behind him, of the portrait hole. Megra gave a twitch of fear. Lily spotted this, and petted the back of her hand kindly. "Do you want to go out now?" Lily asked sympathetically.

Megra nodded. The three girls set out from the common room at a run. Not many professors or staff were wandering around since it was the Christmas holidays. When they arrived at the grounds the sun had already gone down, but the moon had not crept out from behind the trees.

Olivia, Lily, and the shaking Megra all shared glances and nodded. Suddenly, the three girls that had been standing there were now transferred to one. Olivia had transformed into her usual large black panther as Lily transformed into her usual powerful doe.

The Black Panther came and nudged Megra in the leg. Megra crouched down between the two of them in an attempt to hide her from any prying eyes from the castle. They slunk as far as the forbidden forest when the full moon rose and shone clearly in the eyes of Megra.

They could almost hear the double scream of pain from both Megra and the far away Remus. Megra howled in pain as her face lengthened, her hands curling, her beautiful brown hair covering her entire body until the pain finally ended and she found herself on all fours surrounded by the black panther and the reddish doe.

"Are you alright, Meg?" she heard Lily's voice say. She nodded, "As alright as I can be." She said quietly. Suddenly, the sound of something massive came running towards them and in a blur of black as a large animal landed directly on Olivia. And began to lick her face.

Olivia giggled, "Snuffles! Stop it! Get off me, you furry menace, you'll give me fleas!!" she shouted laughing. Olivia made a playful vague swipe with her paw at his face, claws retracted. Sirius rolled off of her, "Oi, I don't have fleas! Well, not many…" Sirius said grinning toothily. James and Remus came forward. Lily and Megra looked at Sirius and James wide-eyed as James and Remus looked at them.

Megra stayed still. Remus came and circled around her once then turned to look into her vibrantly yellow eyes, something in his eyes that weren't quite his. Megra didn't move. Suddenly, there was a short howl and a powerful swipe at her face and she was lying on some leaves.

She saw a blur of black and horns attacking at Remus and she saw flecks of blood in her eyes. " Don't hurt him!" she yelled instinctively as she saw the large pronged buck and the massive black dog were cornering the fierce werewolf. She saw the werewolf shake his head a bit, as if to clear it as Olivia and Lily came over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked worriedly. Megra nodded, "I'm fine. Don't let them hurt him!" Megra said quickly getting up and starting to bound towards the group of three, but she was stopped by Lily and Olivia.

"They're not going to hurt him, Meg. James and Sirius have been doing this almost as long as we have." Said Olivia in a careful voice. Lily lifted her head and glanced at Olivia, "Really?" she asked curiously. Olivia smiled a toothy grin, "Yeah, they managed in fifth year, about the same time…" she said. "… They got their nicknames." Lily finished. Lily glanced over at the proud buck, _Prongs_.

At this moment, Megra bounded towards the group of boys when Lily wasn't paying attention. Megra jumped over the two boys in front of her to the front of a second werewolf with sandy brown hair, looking ashamed and hiding from her eyes.

"Remus?" she asked timidly. He looked up from the ground and looked at her for a moment. "I can't hurt you?" he said approaching her and tracing a tentative paw over her muzzle. She felt the slashes throb but didn't worry, she had had much worse.

"No, you can't." she said her voice more powerful than she felt as he turned away from her, "That wasn't you it was the monster inside you. You can't control it, Remus, just as I can't control it. You are less of a threat to me than you could be to anyone else, just as I am to you." Megra nuzzled Remus neck and push her snout under his, "Remus, I love you. I love all of you, the good and the bad. It would hurt me more if you said you loved me and let me go." She said.

Remus nodded in agreement as he stepped away from her. He surveyed her for a moment. He looked at her brilliantly yellow eyes, vaguely tinged with her own blue-gray ones. Her fur the colour of her long brown hair and the curves that reminded him so much of her own body.

"If you walk away from me and tell me you do not love me, it will hurt me more than if you broke my every bone." She said solemnly. Remus was set with a choice. Lie to her and break her heart forever or tell her the truth and hurt her for the rest of her life. "I…," he began in an undertone, "… I do not love you." He said as he turned away from her.

Megra's yellow eyes dripped tears down her bloodstained muzzled, "LIAR!" she screamed. He stopped abruptly as if her words stood in his way, blocking his exit. "Remus, you are only saying that to protect me. I Don't Need Protecting." She said as she came up behind him, "I can protect myself. I have seen that look in your eyes when you look at me. It's happiness, Remus. Pure happiness. Happiness that someone can love you for who you are." She came around and stood in front of him looking straight in his eyes her face inches from his, "and what you are." She looked at him with kindness in her eyes, "Now, tell me the truth. Please." She said, unable to hide how desperate she was.

Remus looked at her, "I Love you, Megra. I love you more than anything. All my life I have wished for someone who wasn't afraid of what I am, and loved me. You are the girl of my dreams." He said quietly, "A girl who wouldn't leave me if she knew what I was."

He had never told anyone this secret but he felt he could tell her anything and everything. Megra looked into his eyes, locking them as she had the previous evening, "Remus," she began lovingly, "I will never leave you. You will never be alone. I'll always be with you." She gingerly set her paw on his, "I know you've never had anyone you could truly trust but, Remus, Trust me."

Remus looked to the ground, "I do," he said, "It's me I don't trust." Megra forced him to look into her blue-green tinged eyes, "But I do." She said, "We both want the same thing. We both love each other. Why not trust chance?"

Remus looked down for a moment and then looked up to Megra, a strange glint in his eyes. Megra stepped backward, "Remus?" she asked as he began to approach her with a faraway look in his eyes that frightened her, "Remus Lupin?"

She saw his eyes come back briefly as he said almost doubled over in pain, "I…have to go." As he ran towards Hogsmeade and Megra felt a rush of wind above her as she saw a massive black dog and a stag bound over her after him.

Megra felt the presence of a large Panther and a doe standing behind her as she watched the direction fearfully. Megra unlocked her throat, "As long as we have, you said?" she said.

Olivia's voice sounded constricted, "Yeah. He'll be fine, Meg." She said attempted nonchalant. Megra nodded, "I hope so."


	3. December 25, 1977

December 25, 1977

**December 25, 1977**

She sat there on the smashed and broken bed. Fresh cuts in the small rooms walls and floor and another chair shattered. She sat there, fairly better off than he was, as he lay there unconscious and bleeding profusely from the cuts he had recently carved.

She went to the small kitchen and retrieved a bowl of water and tore a piece of cloth from the already shredded curtains on the old four-poster. She gingerly laid his head in her lap as she felt him shiver a bit then she began to clean the deep wounds on his neck and chest. With her other hand she ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair tinged with the red of his blood.

Remus opened his eyes and looked around unfocused, "Meg? Is that you?" he asked weakly. She moved he cloth to his face, "Shhh," she said, " Yes, it's me, Remus. Happy Christmas." He looked up to her un-cleaned face as his eyes focused. He saw the three-clawed slash diagonally across the centre of her face, dried blood still there.

" I'm sorry." He said feebly pulling up a hand to touch her face and wincing with pain. Megra pushed his hand gingerly back down and smiled sweetly, "Remus, don't apologize." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair again and stroked his forehead.

He shivered again, and she leaned against the scratched headboard as she brought his back against her and wrapped her arms around him for warmth.

Remus leaned his head against her shoulder, "What happened?" he asked her quietly. Megra smoothed his hair back absentmindedly, "You lost control of the wolf so you ran here and started to bite yourself." Remus' eyes became wide, "Padfoot and Prongs…?" he said quickly, attempting to get up.

Megra pushed him carefully back on her shoulder, "They're fine I didn't let them come in. You were past any help they could have given. James, Sirius, Lily, and Olivia went back to the castle. I stayed with you." She said lovingly.

Remus closed his eyes thoughtfully seemingly examining how much damage he had done to himself. "Are you alright?" she asked nervously. His eyes still closed, "I'm…fine." He said. "You shouldn't have stayed." He said as an afterthought. Megra rolled her eyes, "Yes, Remus, I was going to leave and just let you lay here and bleed." She said snappishly.

She stopped for a moment, "I'm sorry, Remus." She said quietly. Remus thought for an instant "I will." He said simply. Megra looked down at him in confusion, "What?" she asked softly. He lifted his hand to where hers had settled on his stomach, "I will trust to chance." Megra smiled, "That came out of nowhere." She said, "Remus, I love you so much."

Remus, with what little strength he had, turned his head and set a kiss at the base of Megra's neck, "I love you too, Meg."


	4. February 16, 1979

February 16, 1979

**February 16, 1979**

Megra ran from the large doors the first years used to come in from and went out to the grounds followed by Remus. It had almost been exactly a year since they left the grounds of Hogwarts as students only to come back to see Dumbledore that summer.

They thought they had left their second home forever, but were happy to see it again. Megra didn't stop running until she came to a large shade tree that fed memories. She put a hand on it lovingly and then leaned her shoulder against it as Remus came running behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

Megra smiled, "You know, this was the spot that Lily and Olivia first realized I was hopelessly infatuated with you." She said. She pointed towards a tree just visible from the one she was leaning against, "You were studying against that tree, and I would look over my book and just watch you study, until I fell asleep behind it." She said turning pink slightly.

Remus smiled, put his chin lightly on Megra's shoulder, "I knew there was a reason I thought someone was watching me." He said curiously. Megra laughed, "You remember when I told you I loved you in the common room at the Christmas holidays?" she asked laughing, "When I accidentally sat on you?"

Remus reminisced and laughed, "I remember. You told me you loved me even though I was a werewolf and I asked how you knew I was a werewolf." He said, "You looked at me as if I was completely mad." Megra shook her head, "I was waiting for you to scoff at me." She said more seriously.

Remus frowned, "I would have never done that." He said caringly, squeezing her around the middle a bit. Megra smiled, "Well, I didn't know that at the time, did I?" she said in defense of her younger self. She pulled out of Remus' grip and skipped to another patch of grass they knew well.

"Do you remember," she began, "When Lily jinxed James right…" she moved over a bit, "Here?" Remus laughed, "Which time?" he asked. Megra giggled, "When she jinxed him so she could say…" and Megra screwed up her face and, in her best Lily impression, said, "I LOVE YOU, YOU DIMWITTED TROLL!!"

Remus chuckled, "Sirius and I were taking bets of how long it would take them to get together." He said, grinning, "I won." Megra walked back over to him and stared out across the lake as Remus took her hand. "Lily did look beautiful." She said, speaking her thoughts, "At the wedding, I mean."

She thought back to two days ago, when she had been helping Lily with Olivia at her side. "Oh, Lily, you look so beautiful." She said. Lily was wearing a long crème-coloured dress with slanted sleeves that came to her elbow with a wide neck showing the emerald necklace James had gotten her around her neck. Her long red hair was held at the back of her head by a small goblin-wrought silver comb given to her by Olivia, it had been her grandmothers, and Olivia's favorite emerald green cloak.

Lily surveyed herself in the mirror in front of her, "Wait a minute! I don't have anything blue!!" she said panickingly. Olivia looked at her, "What?" she asked wonderingly. Lily rolled her eyes, "You know, that little saying? Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue?" she said questioningly.

She looked at Olivia, "I've got your grandmother's comb, that's the something old. I've got the necklace James gave me, that's something new. I've got your cloak, that's borrowed, but I don't have anything blue!" she said worriedly.

Megra thought for a moment, "Wait! I know!" she said. She walked over to the small room's window and leaned out of it. Under the window were the most vibrant, and beautifully blue roses. She picked one, careful of the thorns, wrapped it in a spare ribbon and placed it gingerly behind Lily's ear.

"There you are, Lily, something decidedly blue." Megra said levelheaded. Remus interrupted her thoughts. "Yes, she looked lovely, especially that blue rose." He said, "It looked wonderful." Megra smiled. She had a feeling that Olivia had let Remus know the blue rose had been her idea.

"And to think, that it all started here." She said motioning all over the grounds. Remus nodded, as he turned to look at Megra and said simply, "I love you." She smiled at the suddenness of this phrase, "I love you too." She said sweetly. He put his hands lightly on her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her when she raced out of his grip and looked at him laughing.

"You have to catch me, first!" she said play-taunting him. She ran as fast as she possibly could. She was acting like a child. It felt so natural, they had began here as children then they began to grow up to learn about dark times and people dieing, but for now they were as they were when they were at school, Childish children.

She began to get tired, as Remus hadn't caught up with her yet, when abruptly she heard a shout of "TROUTIO!" and a hole in the ground suddenly appeared in front of her and her foot fell in it causing her to trip.

But, before she hit the ground she pulled her wand out, turned herself over and, pointing her wand directly at Remus she shouted, "Fauxius!" causing him to trip over his own feet and fall directly on top of her.

Megra looked at Remus with a joke-frown, "You cheated." She said reproachfully. Remus looked at her with eyebrows raised, "So did you." He said in defense. Megra looked away from him, "You cheated first." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Remus leaned down and kissed her, and Megra pulled away, "No." she said flatly. Remus rolled off of her, "But I Caught You!" he said incredulously. Megra sat up, still not looking at him, "You cheated and cheaters don't get kissed." She said pointing her nose in the sky.

He looked at her smiling, "Even if they say they're sorry?" he said playfully. Megra was hiding her grin, "No, they don't get kissed even if they say sorry." She said, containing her laughter.

Remus looked at her, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Please?" he asked softly, his head turned slightly to the side, his long eyelashes batting and his bottom lip pouting a bit.

Megra had to laugh; he looked like a puppy-dog wanting someone to play with him. She wondered if he had learned this little trick from Sirius. She smiled flat out, "Well, there are some exceptions…" she said as she fell into his arms, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle of her fall. Once they had finished, she turned herself and Remus held her to him around her waist.

"Hey, Meg." He said seriously, "Do you remember what you said to me in our Seventh year? During the full moon at the Christmas holidays?"

She thought back, "I said a lot of things that night. Some things I regret and others I don't. What in particular?" she asked. He smiled lovingly, "That you would never leave me. That I would never be alone. That you'd always be with me." He said, saying her every word as he remembered it.

Megra smiled, "One of the few things I don't regret about what I said. Of course, I do. Why?" she asked curiously. She felt Remus shiver a bit as he said, "Would you? I mean…" he turned her around to see in to her eyes, "Would you be with me forever, until the end of time?" he said.

She looked at him, wide-eyed, was he asking what she thought he was? Remus looked down for a moment, "What I mean to say is…" he pulled something from behind his back, "Would you be my wife, Meg?" he said his voice strong, but his hands shaking.

He was handing her a violently vibrant blue rose, stem wrapped in a lavender ribbon. She looked at him and the rose back and forth for what felt like hours as Remus waited on baited breath.

Was this the same boy that had tried to push her away only last year? The boy who was afraid of being happy? No, because he was no longer a boy, now he was a strong man in love with the girl he had met at school. The girl he now trusted and knew could take care of herself and that he could truly not hurt her. No, he was not that boy who was quiet and scared a year ago. Now, he had someone he loved and she loved him too.

Megra smiled genuinely, "Remus John Lupin, I will…" she began, but she was interrupted. "Have You Asked Her Yet?!" Megra heard a unisoned group yell.

Remus turned bright red and put his head in his hand as he turned in the direction of the sound, "You could not have picked worse timing!" he said slow and methodically as if he was using all his strength to refrain from screaming his head off at the invisible voices.

She looked around, trying to figure from where the voices had come from. A pair of them had come from a near-by tree, while the others had come from the other side of them.

Remus looked back at her, with the same anticipation as Megra continued, grinning, "Face it, Remus, you're stuck with me." She said laughing and she pulled him into a hug.

She, then, pointed in the direction of the patch of grass she suspected one of the pairs of voices had come from, "Okay, James, Lily, out from the invisibility cloak. Now!" she said. There was a distortion of the patch of grass and it revealed two of her best friends formerly hidden under James' Invisibility cloak.

"That must mean…" she began, getting up and holding a hand out for Remus. He took her hand and she pulled him towards the tree. Megra looked up in the high branches and laughed.

Sitting in the tree, apparently by itself, was James' Cleansweep '76. She smiled up to the tree, "and if you would care to un-disillusion your selves, Sirius and Olivia!" she said smiling.

Olivia and Sirius jumped onto James' Cleansweep, un-disillusioned, and grinning. "Thank goodness!" Olivia said genuinely, "If Sirius had kept missing my shoulder one more time, I would have had to push him out of the tree." She glared at Sirius' mischievous grinning, "Though, I have my suspicions, since he seem to get my shoulder mysteriously confused with my bum so many times…" she said as the rest of them laughed.

Megra looked around again, searing this living picture in her brain. Remus had asked her to marry him. She was getting married! She hugged her friends and, most of all, she hugged Remus. Her Future Husband.

If they had only known.


	5. March 13, 1979

March 13, 1979

**March 13, 1979**

"Where's the ring?!" Remus asked nervously. Sirius looked at him, "She's wearing the ring, mate, and she won't take it off." Remus paced up and down the small room. James put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, Moony, no reason to panic." He said, "I was just as nervous when I married Lily."

Remus could feel his hands tingling and his breath quickening. Remus began pacing the room quicker. He was going to get married to the one girl he had loved all his life, he was finally going to do it, a bit of light in a time of darkness. His eyes began to become blurry and his pacing was no longer in a straight line but completely erratic. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Olivia!" Sirius bellowed. There was a loud crack right next to Sirius and it made Remus jump three feet in the air. "You bellowed, Snuffles?" she asked sweetly. "Do you know where…?" she grinned, "Your wand is?" she asked helpfully. She pulled something out from behind her back and held it out to Sirius.

" Oh, no, you're not doing the same cure on Remus you did on James, are you?" Olivia asked incredulously, "You know he has a very low tolerance to it." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Which is why it isn't a pint." He said huffily.

He waved his wand and there was a bottle of Firewhiskey and three small glasses. Olivia looked to Remus; he looked about ready to pass out. She walked over to him, rested his arm over her shoulders, and walked him over to the small couch in the room. Sirius walked over with the bottle of firewhiskey and a full glass and handed it to Remus. "Drink up, mate." Sirius said.

Olivia frowned at him, "Not enough to trip around the church, mind you." She said, leaning towards Remus in a hushed voice, "James' walking was crooked down the aisle and Sirius had to nudge him from running into Lily's parents." Olivia grinned, "Lily never found out about that."

Remus smiled minutely, "Thanks for your concern, Olivia." He said as he took a swallow of the brisk liquid and looked to Olivia again, "How does she look, Olivia? Is she nervous?" Olivia smiled, "Do you remember how nervous she was when she had to read her History of Magic essay in front of the entire class in seventh year?" she said.

Remus thought back, "Yes." He said. "Multiply that by 500,496,900,013 and you would get how nervous she is. She nearly jinxed my head off when I said a strand of hair fell out of my braid." She said surveying herself in the mirror.

"How does she look?" he asked taking another swig of the amber liquid. Olivia smiled genuinely, "She looks magnificent." She said as a loud crack came from behind them and Remus only jumped a foot and a half in the air. Olivia turned around, but Remus stayed facing forward slowly sipping the liquid.

Olivia grinned, "Or why doesn't she just show you?" she said. At that moment, there was another crack, but in the hallway in front of the room as Lily rushed in. "Megra! He isn't supposed to see you before the wedding! It's bad luck!" she said hurriedly. "Lily, I don't care. I have to see him." He heard Megra say.

Megra stepped in front of him and smiled, "Well, what do you think?" she asked as she spun around. She was beautiful. Half of her long brown hair was cascading down her shoulders, the other half twisted in a complicated braided design with violet purple ribbons mixed in and seemed to sparkle by itself. Her blue-gray eyes twinkled in the light. She was wearing a long low cut lavender dress with her favorite dark purple silk cloak with silver fastenings draped around her shoulders and a quaint silver band on her left hand. Remus sat there his mouth agape.

"You look… beautiful." He said breathlessly. She turned pink and stared down to her lavender ankle-boots. Remus stood up still feeling faintly dizzy and stepped over to Megra and took her hands. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Megra." He said in awe.

Tears began to well up in Megra's eyes, "You are the most handsome and gentle man I have ever met." She placed her soft tender hands on his face, framing his features and studying him as if she could never see his face enough. His eyes were alight like she had never seen them before. His eyes weren't pale gray at this moment; at this moment they were luminous silver. She felt stray tears fall from her eyes, but her voice stay strong.

"I love you, Remus John Lupin. I always have and I always will love you. Promise me you'll remember that. Swear to me you will." She begged sincerely. Remus looked at her confused and then fixed his gaze, "I swear on all I hold dear that I will always remember the love we share." He said tenderly.

Megra smiled faintly, "Thank you, Remus. Thank you all." She said caringly. Her eyes began to produce more tears and like rain on a watercolour painting, her makeup was mixing with her tears and colouring her cheeks, as her eyes grew closed and darker.

"You probably will never understand why I did this, or even remember this at all, but I must do it." She said the tears now reaching the inner core of her throat as she shouted, "STUPIFY MAXIMA!" her wand sliding from the intricate braid of her hair as all her friends looked at her in confusion and, before he fell, she saw the hurt in Remus' eyes as if she had just killed him inside.

In her mind, she knew what he was thinking. Faint words from long ago echoed in her head, suddenly she felt plunged into the past. Her eyes had a slight tint of yellow and she was looking into yellow-gray eyes. She faintly remembered what she had said only a year and a few months ago. "Remus, I will never leave you. You will never be alone. I'll always be with you." She heard an echo of her own voice say. Yes, but things had changed. Things were different then they were then. That still didn't stop her stomach from churning. She was plunged into that February, remembering that she had agreed to the same thing, once again, on the grounds of Hogwarts as the one man she had ever loved asked her to be his. But, she had to do this. He had to continue. If she loved him, she'd continue.

Her brain was on fire she wanted to scream. She staggered over to the limp body of Sirius. "Thanks, Sirius, for the laughs and the help for me and Remus. You've always been like a brother to us. I hope you and Olivia get your chance to be married. Goodbye, from Miss Moony." She said smiling sadly her tears not slowing but her voice calm. Barely above a whisper she said, "Obliviate."

She hobbled over to James she smiled sadly, "You arrogant idiot." She whispered, "Thanks for the many laughs for the many, many times you tried to get Lily to go out with you an subsequently failed. I know little Harry will grow up to be a troublemaker just like you even with Lily's glittering green eyes. You, also, have always been like my brother, Goodbye, love from Miss Moony." She turned to the body of Lily, "Lily Evans. I never thought you would ever get with James. No matter what Olivia said. You helped me in more ways than you know. You showed me what love was. Love from people who really care for you. Goodbye, my sister." She pointed her wand at them and said quietly, "Obliviate."

She kneeled down to Olivia and took her hand. "Sister's in crime." She said, "Olivia, even in our school days, you were always my backbone. If it hadn't been for that little voice in the back of my head that resembled yours telling me to reach for the stars, I wouldn't be in love with Remus. Plus, your mind of foreshadowing couples, you always knew what was coming, didn't you, Kitty? If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive today. Thank you, Olivia, from the bottom of my heart." She patted her hand, "Bound in friendship always, Love, Miss Moony. Obliviate."

She looked at the other unconscious body and didn't know if she could face it. The look he had given her could have broken her heart. She crawled to the body of Remus Lupin. She took his hand in hers. "You swore to me. You swore you would remember. I know you don't understand, but I had to. You have all my heart, Remus John Lupin; you have me, heart and soul. A love this strong could never be forgotten could it?" she leaned down and kissed him on his slow breathing lips.

"You saved me from my dreams. You protected me, when I needed it, and you listened. My shadow will always be with you. But, I have to let you go. You have my soul, Remus never give it away. I love you until the very end. I'll always be with you." She waved her wand and said "Obliv… Obli…" then, she laid down on Remus' chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I can do it! I can't rob you of the best time of your life, not in these dark times. I just can't do it." She said into his tailcoat. She sat and thought for a moment as the tears streamed down her face. She fiercely took his hand and laced her fingers with his and touched her wand to their clasped hands.

"I, Megra Jayne Brown-Lupin, vow that the memory of Remus John Lupin shall never be modified in any way, that he will never have the ability to speak of this day, of me or my name unless it is spoken to me. He may dwell on his memories with no one but me. I declare the lover's charm." She howled.

From her wand a golden shimmer was released and surrounded they're joined hands in an incorporeal golden heart that disappeared within ten seconds. Megra then rushed away from them all and with a last, "I love you. You will find me someday." Whispered to Remus, she was gone.


	6. October 31, 1981

October 31, 1981

**October 31, 1981**

Olivia Jones was worried. Of course, anyone who lived in these dark times was worried, but not as worried as she was. She was 21 and her long dark black hair was already tinged with a streak of silver. Her formerly keen green eyes looked weary and tired, and the long deep lines on her pale face made her appear 40. She was 21!

Nonetheless, she tried to enjoy life. She couldn't enjoy it as she once had but she could try. Nowadays, she could have begun to cry at any moment if she hadn't controlled herself and forced herself to try and be happy.

She sat there at her kitchen table, flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet. She didn't know why she got it anymore, all it really said was You-Know-Who was out to kill them all and that wasn't much news, a flobberworm could figure that out.

As she was flipping through the newspaper, she heard a thump from the second story of her home. Olivia grinned as she heard, "Olivia, Where's My…?" from the direction of the thump.

"In your old Hogwarts trunk, Snuffles, in the top of the closet." She yelled with a smile. She could hear the grimace in Sirius' voice, "Couldn't you call me something with a little more dignity?" he said loudly. Olivia pushed a hand through her salt and pepper hair, "Not in your life, Dog-Breath!" she called back at him playfully.

She heard quick footsteps down the stairs as Sirius strode into the kitchen. He pointed a finger at her, "I still resent that." He said grinning. Olivia surveyed Sirius closely; he didn't look much different than he had in school. He was still handsome.

He had his long dark hair loosely tied at the back of his neck and was wearing his usual white t-shirt and jeans over his lean and muscular frame along with a long black cloak with emerald-green fastenings, a gift from Olivia.

He noticed her studying and gave her a humorous look, "Just can't get enough of me, can you?" he asked jokingly. She arose from her seat, "It's just…" she looked at him honestly, "Sirius, I don't know that one of these days you'll leave out that door and never come back." She said concernedly.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Olivia stopped him, "I know, Sirius, it's business for the Order I don't know about, and I know you're an absolutely brilliant wizard, you forget, I was there when you blamed Remus for melting the cauldron in second year potions, and spilling wartcap powder on himself purposely and got Slughorn to believe it." She said with a weary smile, "Even though he came out all calloused and hardened. Couldn't even defend himself…"

She came over and slunk an arm around Sirius' waist, "I love you, Sirius, I've loved you since you got that terrible Howler from your mother in first year. I don't want anything to happen to you." She felt tears edging toward her eyes but pushed them away swiftly.

Sirius put a firm grip on both of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him, "Olivia," he said softly, "I'm not going to kick the cauldron. I'll be fine." Olivia looked at him concernedly, as Sirius continued, "I'll just be out for about an hour, alright, if I'm not back in an hour, you have my permission to be worried, Okay?"

Olivia nodded solemnly as Sirius pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her breathing in the sweet scent of her prematurely black and silvery hair.

Olivia never wanted to let him go. She never wanted him to leave. She had a feeling that things would be different this time he left and she was scared for him. She buried her face in his shoulder breathing him in.

Sirius petted the hair going down her back gently, "It'll be alright, Olivia, this will all be over soon, trust me." He said whispering in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder and she looked up at him, her eyes barely controlling the tears as she kissed him chastely and stepped away.

"Hurry back, Snuffles, please." She said pleadingly. Sirius grinned his old grin nodded and apparated out of sight.

"I love you, Sirius Arcturus Black." She said as an afterthought to the empty kitchen. What was she going to do? She thought about Lily and James and little baby Harry.

She hadn't seen them in months. Sure, Lily sent her and Sirius owls, always separate, telling of how lovely Harry was. James would take pictures so they could see him. Even at his young age, you could see so much of his father in him, though he had his mother's brilliant green eyes.

Olivia smiled as she looked at the framed picture on the wall. It was the last time they had seen Lily and James and baby Harry. It was the Potters sitting room. Lily and James were sitting on their couch laughing as Harry had grabbed a handful of his godfather's hair and was pulling and giggling as Sirius was gritting his teeth in a painful looking smile.

Olivia looked to the picture next to it and laughed. It was a picture of little Harry riding on the back of an enormous black dog, Harry's little arms clamped around it's neck with a worried looking black panther following behind them watching Harry's every move.

She loved little Harry; he was practically her own nephew. But, it had been so long since she had seen them or Remus, for that matter. When she had been at school this wasn't what she had seen as her future.

She had seen them all living in houses next to each other, all their children playing together when they were small and making sure they didn't jinx each other on accident, then they would all take them all to Platform 93/4 when they were older and then… but life never really turned out like that.

Though, Olivia wished that one day, You-Know-Who would be gone and they could start a family. Sirius didn't want to marry her yet; he wanted to wait until lighter days.

Olivia looked at a familiar picture. It was a picture of Sirius standing next to a newly married James and Lily laughing. He was just laughing. The brightness was in his eyes still and there were fewer lines on his brow. The edge of gray in his hair was less noticeable. What happened to the days in school where the only thing they had to worry about was getting caught when snogging in Slughorn's supply closet? When would those days come back?

Suddenly there was a sound of a lightening strike from the other room and the door swung open. "Olivia, you have to come with me." Said Remus very fast. Olivia looked at him panicked, "What's happened?" she asked almost not wanting to know the answer. "It's Lily and James. Godric's Hollow, Come on!" he said. Olivia closed her eyes, snapped her fingers, and apparated to the place in question.

She looked across the surroundings and saw dozens of Ministry officials and a house practically falling apart. "Remus, what's happened here? Where are they?" she asked worriedly. Remus looked at her, his eyes glassy, "They're gone, Olivia. He came and killed them both. Harry's okay though." He said. Olivia felt as if the floor had just dropped out from under her. Two of her best friends had just been murdered.

Suddenly, there was an eco of familiar laughter somehow twisted and maimed to be eerie and slightly deranged. Olivia spun around to see about ten Ministry officials gathering around one person who was laughing and screaming, "He's dead, He's dead. I've Killed him!!" she heard the familiar voice say. She over heard two men walking by, "That's who killed all them people. That Sirius…" before the man even finished Olivia was in motion. She saw the person the men were carrying away clearly now.

"Sirius!" she screamed, "**SIRIUS!!**" She ran after them. She grabbed one of the officials dragging him away and began to claw at him, "He didn't do anything, really, he'd never do anything like this! Let him go! He's a good man, let him go!" she said tears streaming down her eyes, "Let him go, please! He would never do this, please!"

The man pushed her off of him as she landed on the ground with her hands and face scrapped on the ground. She sat up quickly, "SIRIUS!" she screamed. "OLIVIA! I LOVE YOU!!" She heard a bellow answer as she got to her feet. She saw glassy blue-gray eyes looking at her as he was apparated from the spot.

She went to run after him but an arm came around her shoulders and held her back. "Let me go, Remus! Let me go! Let me go after him, Remus John Lupin, let go!" she screamed as she began clawing at his arm, scratching his with her nails. "No, Olivia, he gone." He said loudly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!!" she screeched, "They'll figure out they got it wrong and he'll come back to me! That's how it will happen. You'll see." At that moment she crumbled to the ground, her face and hands bleeding, sobbing uncontrollably into Remus' shoulder.


End file.
